


Walk With Me (Ciel x Lizzy one-shot)

by eecmidford



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, cielizzy, cielxlizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eecmidford/pseuds/eecmidford





	Walk With Me (Ciel x Lizzy one-shot)

Slate-gray clouds silhouetted the distant woods, threatening rain, but the sky above the Phantomhive manor was blue as could be. Lizzy fidgeted in her lavender dress and gave her parasol a nervous twirl. Ciel should arrive any moment now for their evening walk, and the anticipation of seeing him was eating at her like a scavenger. Beads of sweat shoved their way through her thick hair, threatening to drop down her carefully preserved milk-white face. Though it was late in the day, nearing sundown, the humid air of summer beat relentlessly down. Shameful as the thought was, Lizzy wished she could strip to her undergarments and sprawl lazily in the shade with a pitcher of iced tea and a whole cake to herself.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Paula asked. "I know you're strong, but I worry about your safety in this heat."

"I'm not that strong!" Lizzy huffed. "And Ciel will look after me just fine, thank you. You can stay and chat with Mey-Rin and the others."

Paula's face lit up. "Oh, thank you, Miss Elizabeth! Thank you!" She curtsied in a frenzy and ran down the lawn to see her friends.

Lizzy sighed. What if Ciel wasn't coming? Could he have decided he didn't want to take a walk with his fiancée after all? He probably had lots of work to do, and of course anything for Her Majesty would take priority over spending time with Lizzy...

"Lizzy? Are you ready?"

She nearly leapt straight out of her skin, hearing his voice so suddenly. "CIEL!" She threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

"It's only been a week since we saw each other," Ciel choked, patting her weakly on the back. "Lizzy, please...you're killing me..."

"Sorry!" Lizzy squeaked, letting go. Her face reddened. Behind Ciel, his butler stifled a laugh.

"If you require anything on your walk, Young Master, please call for me," Sebastian said. "You as well, Lady Elizabeth."

"Yes, I know. Goodbye." Ciel held out his arm for Lizzy, and the two set off down the picturesque country path.

"You look beautiful," he said, and Lizzy's heart quaked with joy.

"Th-thank you," she said. "I hope I'm not keeping you from your work."

He shook his head. "Definitely not. I've been hopelessly bored lately. It's too hot to hunt or ride during the day, and Sebastian is an incredible nag. The only interesting things to happen this week have been broken plates and exploded dinners. It was a relief to get your telegram this morning."

A cold, damp wind blew through the trees, bringing a welcome moment of relief from the oppressive heat.

"Oh, no," Lizzy said, looking up as the sky began to pour.

Ciel grabbed her hand and they ran, Lizzy clutching her heavy skirts. The rain came in sheets, rendering the path thick and muddy. Lizzy slipped, landing in a tempest of mud and lace. Humiliation bubbled through her veins.

"Lizzy! Are you all right?" Ciel helped her up, his face red as he tried politely not to look at the mud on her dress.

"Yes," Lizzy replied curtly. "We need to get out of this rain, though."

Their eyes met. Awkward as the moment was, suddenly neither one wanted to look away.

"I'll, um...I suppose I should..." Ciel began, his complexion growing even redder. "I'll see if I can carry you."

Lizzy flushed. "You'll get muddy," she said, indicating her ruined dress.

"I don't mind." He scooped her up and took one step before collapsing, both of them now splattered and soaked on the muddy ground.

The discomfort in the air was palpable.

"It's the dress, I think," Lizzy finally said. "It's heavy, you know--lots of layers, lots of...fabric."

"Yes, of course." Ciel nodded furiously. "The dress."

"The dress."

Lizzy felt like dying. Why did she let Ciel try and carry her in the first place? She'd known, of course, that his body was weak and hers was packed with hidden muscle from years of fencing practice. A good wife wouldn't humiliate her husband that way. A real wife would never allow herself to surpass her husband in strength. Madam Red would be so disappointed in her. She blinked back tears.

"There's a gazebo right up ahead," Ciel said. "Let's wait out the storm in there." He timidly helped his fiancée to her feet once again, and they walked in silence to their temporary shelter.

Ten minutes had passed, though it seemed like hours to Lizzy, and the only sound between the betrothed couple remained the drumming of rain on the gazebo's small roof.

"Um, Ciel..."

"Don't worry about it." He was staring out into the wet evening, right profile to Lizzy. In the dark haze, his eyepatch seemed an intimidating sort of barricade. Lizzy had lain awake countless nights since the fire, tortured with horrendous images of the sort of injury she knew must lie beneath that dark patch. She wondered if Ciel feared her love for him would break if she ever saw his scars. Of course, it never would. Her love for him strengthened and widened with time and with the added hurt of their strained relationship.

She stood and went to him, resting her head on his damp shoulder. His body stiffened. Timidly he moved his hand over her back, pulling her closer until they breathed in loving unison, lips locking and hearts thumping with the beat of the humid rain.

(I don't own Black Butler or any characters mentioned.)


End file.
